James Cook
* |race = Human |gender = Male |age = |height = 205 cm (6' 9") |weight = 185 lb (83.9 kg) |birthday = |eyes = Green |hair = Blonde |blood type = |affiliation = * * (Unofficial) |previous affiliation = |mark location = Right |occupation = *Sea captain * * * *mage |previous occupation = Captain |team = Crew of the Endeavour |previous team = |partner = Rose Cortez |previous partner = |base of operations = Hargeon Town |status = |relatives = *Unnamed parents *Unnamed wife (deceased) *Henry Cook (Son; deceased) |counterpart = |magic = *Telepathy *Telekinesis *Sword Magic *Guns Magic |curse = |weapons = Endeavour's sword Magic flintlocks |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} , infamously referred as and the , was an legendary human male , , , mage and captain in the Royal Navy and former pirate designated by the Northern Sea Republic. He's considered one of the most decorated naval officer in the Navy, having obtained every single madel with the exception to the Prisoner of War Medal. Having performe vast expeditions across unmapped territories of Earth Land's oceans, navigating through harsh seas that encountered multiple conflicts without many sea-faring hostiles, which he was able to map every corners of the world, gaining recognition as the greatest navigator of all time. Returning back to Fiore where he'd retired from his duties in the Royal Navy, soon became a successful merchant and was able to keep the HMS Endeavour with the crew staying with him and becaming merchants himself. After being a merchant, he had performed successful trade and even was hired by for naval transportation in the missions she'd performed. His primarily based in Hargeon Towm and was a member to the independent multi-purposes guild called the East Ishgar Trading Company where he worked as a captain in both transportation of products and even transporting convicts and criminals. However by the order of queen , Cook was forced to return to active duty to due the heightened attacks and blunder done by a pirate known as Blackbeard and his cursed crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge after being reported to the Magic Council to transport a suppose criminal. Biography Birth & Early Life James Cook, born into the Cook family, a poor family in the Pacific ocean under the authority of the hostile Imperium of Terra. Being in born in Yorkshire, the town was constantly overburdened with tax by the Imperium, which then caused widespread concern with the Imperium sent in soldiers to arrest those not meeting the quota. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = *''James Cook: The Pirate of the Republic'' |-| Individual Storyline = *''James Cook: Rise of Captain Cook'' |-| Appearance Personality Magic & Abilities : James as demonstrated basic levels of telepathic capabiliies, using it communicate with those on the Endeavour, allowing quick communication. : James has performed telekinetic capabilities, using to perform basic tasks that helps him maintain and work. Using telekinesis to lift matter, he also uses it help the crew maintain the ship. : As a sea captain, James has demonstrated some degree of expertise and skill in , shown that his swordplay can take on most pirates of the seas. As such he can ultilize Sword Magic to this regard. |Ganzu Majikku}}: James is most skilled in the usage of firearms, that means Guns Magic, which he shown to fire not Water Magic, but also Fire Magic in the form of Heat Magic. Combined grants him the unique subspecies magic of Mizunetsu Magic, the magic that uses heated, boiling water thanks to the Heat Magic. Expert Strategist & Tactician: James is praised as one of the greatest officers in the Navy, having shown great logical capacity of judgement and coordination during the Cross-Pacific Conflict one year before the Zeref's attempt in taking the . He has shown he understands almost all vectors, and possible outcomes, understanding that one variable can alter another. This is shown if he has a accurate map, here he can accurately coordinate vessels of the Navy into positioning regarding situations. This stems in also leading ground-based forces, using his many knowledge on terrain to help the Fiore Royal Army in taking out hostiles. It was said James would research his enemies, finding out their culture and society, which he can determine how they will react and would/could react. Relationships *Erza Scarlet: James as a equal setting with Erza Scarlet, to which they formed a friendship after Erza hired his ship for transportation. Since then, Erza became one of his closet friends and values that friendship during times of crisis. *Mary Jane Kelly: James has a close relationship with Mary Jane Kelly of the Highrise gild, who also valued the friendships he forged. He met her after she contacted him about helping them handle Golden Seat and their attempt reviving the Garden of Babylong. Trivia & Notes *Named and based after , a "legendary" man who mapped out of the eastern coastline of Australia and the Hawaiian Islands, and the first recorded circumnavigation of New Zealand. Category:Legendary figures Category:Male Category:Human Category:Officer